Come Now My Friends
by MuchiNO
Summary: Everyone's favorite witch, Ellen, is content on sticking to her plan to take a healthy person's body... Until THEY show up and turn things upside down. (ViolaxOc and EllenxOc)
1. New Victims

I watched as the letters appeared on the page, my thoughts and feelings reduced to small journal entries.

'Xuary Xth.

I don't like illness.

It keeps me from going outside.

It made no one love me.'

I sighed, moving over to my balcony to look out at the world of beauty outside this prison called my house.

The wind was gently flowing through the air, blowing my long violet hair in the cool breeze.

I breathed in, inhaling the scent of the fresh spring dew on the ground.

It's so nice outside...

But I'm just an outsider looking in.

I opened my eyes, sighing.

But then I spotted three figures in the distance.

One seemed shorter and more petite, wearing what appeared to be a dress.

The other two were taller, one of them with a more than average height.

I heard the sound of pages turning, making me turn myself.

'Then a girl and two boys came over to play.'

I eyed the entry with interest.

If I didn't think of that all ready, that must mean there's something special about these three.

I heard footsteps, which diverted my attention back outside.

They were in the garden now, making their appearances much easier to distinguish.

The girl had golden blond hair tied into two small braids with messy bangs that hang about her face, and emerald green eyes that sparkled with life wearing brown leather boots under a distinctively large, sleeveless navy blue dress; worn with a white pinafore over the top and a large white bow tied on the back

The first boy was very tall and lanky with black hair that pointed to a tip at the front and hazel eyes wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

The second boy looked quite strong and had dark skin, dark brown hair along with brown eyes wearing a light blue hoodie, black jeans, blue tennis shoes, and a hockey mask

'A cute girl with golden braids, a tall boy with dark hair, and a strange boy with dark skin.'

The first two were looking at the house in awe, the girl and the tall boy chatting excitedly.

The other boy was carefully examining the house, as if searching for something.

Then our eyes met.

He tilted his head slightly, elbowing his taller companion.

I quickly walked back into the house to avoid them seeing my sickly appearance.

The three gave me a strange sense of Deja Vu...

And that boy's stare had sent shivers up my spine, although I'm not sure why...

"Yo. You gonna greet them?"

I turned on my heels, scanning the room for the source.

My eyes landed on a black cat.

It's eyes were a void of black as it examined me, it's tail swishing back and forth.

I simply nodded, turning and descending down the stairwell.

I heard the creak of door opening, followed by footsteps.

"Wow... It's even bigger on the inside!" An excited young boy's voice exclaimed.

"Shut up Even. We aren't alone." Their voice was deep and sounded a little hoarse.

"Be nice, Johny." A soft, sweet sounding voice rang out.

"I'm serious, Vi'! I saw someone on the balcony!" 'Johny' cried.

"You were just seeing things!" 'Even' chuckled.

I stepped into the room.

"No, he was not." I said, crossing my arms.

They all jumped, whirling around on their feet.

"S-Sorry, we didn't know anyone lived here." The girl squeaked timidly, hiding behind Even.

"It's fine. You three haven't broken anything, so I'm not mad." I smiled.

The blonde smiled sweetly, stepping away from her 'hiding spot'.

"My name is Viola Woods. These two are Even V. Noss and Jonathan D. Ross." She introduced them.

I noticed how Even looked a little bothered by my sickly appearance.

"I apologize for my appearance, I'm fighting a bit of a sickness." I tried to continue smiling, but my smile soon faltered when 'Viola' eyed me warily as well.

'Jonathan' was eying me curiously, which made me uncomfortable for some reason.

I felt something rub against my leg.

I looked down to see the cat was rubbing against my leg, surveying the three.

Surveying its prey.

**Author's note: Thoughts?**


	2. Freinds?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay! I kept getting busy with schoolwork, mental breakdowns, or other stories, but now I should be able to update sooner. I got this finished while at a cabin in Colorado without wifi or indoor plumbing. (god, THE ELEVATION!)**

**Also, a little note, I misspelled Even's name, it's Evan. **

**Also, thank you multiyman37 for reminding me I had left this fic alone for awhile. **

**I'm also really sorry for the short chapter, It's supposed to be short, sweet, and to the point.**

**Anyway, shoutouts. **

**Multiyman37-Thanks!**

**Guest 1-Heh, I guess I did make the pairings pretty obvious. I agree, Ellen needs more love. That's all she ever wanted, to be loved. She may have been a little harsh, but just imagine what she's been through. I'm making Ellen 12 here. Sometimes Cannon is overrated. :P**

**Guest 2-*poofs out from a can of Pringles* YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! **

"Aw, you have a kitty?" Viola's eyes lit up.

"Yes. His name is... Lucifer." I replied, picking up the cat.

"Are your parents home? It's kinda weird that your in here by yourself." Evan pointed out.

"My parents are gone." I replied blandly.

"...So, you're by yourself out here?" Jonathan eyed me curiously.

"Yep... Most people don't ever come into the woods because of some children's story." I sigh dejectedly.

'It makes it harder for idiots like you to wander into this trap.' I thought to myself.

"So you don't really get many visitors, Huh?" Viola looked at me with pity.

I simply nodded as the demon hopped out of my arms, down to the ground and trotting off.

"Can't you just go outside? I'm sure you could get cured, there's a hospital nearby." Jonathan remarked.

"That's just it... I can't go outside... The sun hurts me... It's part if my illness... I'm just trapped in here... It's why I never see anyone... Why I have no friends... It's why my parents left me..." I trail off, going silent.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me look up.

Jonathan was looking at me, his eyes smiling.

"What's your name?"

I was a little taken aback at the change of topic.

"Ellen. Ellen Lavender." I answered quietly.

"Well, Ellen, now you have three friends." Jonathan chuckled.

_Friends...?_

"Aw, phooey, it's dinner time. We'll come back tomorrow, alright Ellen?" Viola beamed at me.

I simply nodded, too shocked to speak as the three left.

_Friends..._

The word echoed into my head until it was just a jumbled mess of sounds...

I've always been all by myself...

Waiting for someone to show...

Not a victim...

Not a demon...

A friend.

_** And I finally found some...**_


	3. A Rumor

**Author's Note: *dodging various object being thrown at me* ...Sorry, forgot about this again... And it's a short chappie... *dodges an anchor* .**

**Anyway, shout outs. **

**Multiman37**

**Sorry about that. And I agree!**

(Viola's P.O.V)

I sat on Evan's shoulders, both of us making small talk, and for some reason he wouldn't look up at me.

Jonathan was silent as usual, staring at nothing.

"Johny, are ya' thinkin' about that girl?" Evan prodded the boy.

"...Yeah." He replied plainly.

"She was a little strange... Did you see her eyes?" Evan continued to prod him.

"Yes, they were a warm golden brown." He replied.

"Ooooh, someone was observant~" Evan teased.

"W-What?! N-No!" He protested.

"Liar, you were staring at her the whole time!" Evan elbowed his friend.

"I-I was not!" He growled.

"Evan, ease off a bit, okay? He might hit you with his hockey stick again." I warned him.

"Don't worry, I already know how to get payback." Jonathan grinned as he pushed Evan's head to look up at me, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Why are you blu- STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!" I screeched, face burning red.

"S-Sorry..." He gulped, looking away.

"G-Geez..." I stammered.

"Guys, we're here."

We reached our town just as clouds began to gather, the sky becoming a dreary grey color.

"Looks like there's gonna be a storm..." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Mhm... We better hurry." Jonathan ran off towards his home while we continued walking, eventually reaching the two houses next to each other, the tan house having a W written on the door while the other had a golden N on it.

"Lets visit Ellen tomorrow after lunch so we have plenty of time." I proposed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He smiles, gently setting me down and walking into his house.

I walked into my home, the scent of roasted pheasant and yams tickling my nose.

"Hey dad!" I smiled, waving at the man at the stove.

"Hello Viola, how was your day?" He smiled up at me, before going back to cooking.

"Well, I made a new friend today." I smiled brightly.

"That's great! What's their name?" He asked as he brought supper onto the table.

"Her name is Ellen. She lives in a house in the forest, but because of that story of a witch in the forest, she never gets visitors." I frowned a little at that end part.

"Hm.. Well, I'm glad such a lonely girl is finally getting some attention, and knowing you, some kindness as well." He smiled as well

"Yep!" I giggled, starting to eat my supper.

As usual, we ended up talking more than we were eating the delicious food he had made, and eventually we made the silent agreement to try and finish our food before 'running our mouths' again, as my dad always put it.

After dinner he cleaned up the dishes as I got ready for bed, slipping into the large button up shirt I use as Pajama's.

"Good night Viola. Oh, and if you visit your friend again, please be safe, alright?" He requested as he kissed my forehead, tucking the blankets under my chin.

"Of course dad, when am I not?" I smiled.

He chuckled.

"True." He turned off the lights and walked out.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
